


Through it All

by RockinDragonz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 knows, F/M, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Spoilers, spoilers for 707 route, spoilers for after ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/pseuds/RockinDragonz
Summary: No matter how many times you played, he always loved you.





	1. Prologue

No matter how many times you reset or whose route you decided to go on, there was one constant: Seven loving you.

On your first playthrough, you had decided to try Yoosung’s route. It wasn't his innocence or childishness that got you, it was the video games and how dorky he was in relation to them. It was also being able to relate to the loss of someone very close and important to you. But Seven always liked you. He didn’t flirt as much or as obviously as Zen, but you could tell that it was still there, even after you had begun officially dating Yoosung.

After him, you took a break and just let the app sit on your phone. You hadn’t been expecting such heavy stuff from Yoosung’s route. When you came back to the game, you decided to try Jaehee’s route. She made it really hard to romance her. Seven was still there, but he was more flirty and caring than last time, as if he already knew who you were. You talked and acknowledged him in the chats more than you had in your previous playthrough and you found yourself wanting to do him next, but you knew his was meant to be last overall. It wasn’t until you were almost done with Jaehee’s route that he made a comment about you being on Jaehee’s route and how it was a made up game in his head. You laughed at the creators, finding it humorous that the hacker would be the meta one. The ending for Jaehee was left rather ambiguous so you chose to believe you were dating in the end, but you still felt strangely towards Seven.

The next time you picked up the game, it had been only a month since you finished Jaehee. This time, you were determined to finish Zen’s route. You had tried to start it immediately after the previous one, but you had gotten zo used to flirting with Jaehee that you kept picking her answers. Zen was everything you hated in guys. Self centered narcissistic, intensely flirty, but you wanted the plot from him. As you went through, Seven was more removed, but still more there than in Yoosung’s route. You found out that Zen was only such a self-centered person because he was insecure and lonely, and that made going through his route easier for you. By the end of it, Seven was being respectful of your relationship with Zen, but he was still really kind and friendly to you, and you couldn’t help but kind back.

After Zen came Jumin, the one route you had been told was really emotionally trying. You powered through it, your determination to get the good ending on all of their route’s on the first try with minimal help from walkthroughs helping you through it. They hadn’t been kidding when they said it was a very draining experience. Because of this, you didn’t go back to the game to try Seven’s route for nearly half a year when you finally got time over winter break.

Something had been stopping you.

Call it intuition or simply not wanting to finish the game and let go of the characters, but, as you finished the first interaction with unknown and the world faded around you, something told you that your life was about to get crazy.


	2. Welcome to the RFA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up in a strange apartment and your first action is to check on your Mystic Messenger game, you know you have a problem. But, honestly, you have bigger problems now than your addiction to the dating sim.

In all honesty, you had no idea what was running through your mind when you first opened your eyes, only that it hurt and that the furniture in the small room you were in seemed eerily familiar but you were sure you had never owned anything like it. The red chair and glass desk weren’t really your style. Sitting up slowly, you held your hand to your forehead, trying to remember what you had been doing before you had passed out.

“I was using my phone before I blacked out,” you muttered, looking around you to see where you may have dropped your phone. Luckily, you saw it only a few feet away from you on your right so you reached out to it and switched it on. The time was 12:30 AM and you had no missed calls or notifications so you must not have been missing long, though you did live alone so no one would have really noticed if you were gone for less than 24 hours. Tapping in the code to unlock your phone, you were immediately shown the Mystic Messenger chatting screen.

“I should probably find out exactly where I am and get a ride home before I deal with this game,” you said, tapping the home button and sliding over to where you could find google maps. When you opened the app, you tapped the ‘find my location’ button and zoomed in to see what the address was.

“That’s funny,” you said, noticing the small home icon that was right below you. The only place you had set to have that icon was your small apartment building. Slowly and painfully, you rose from the floor, determined to get to the outside of the building and figure out what was going on. As you slid the door open, you entered into a hallway that looked identical to the one you knew from home and looked around to see if there were any other apartments on this floor. At the end of the hall to your left was a silver elevator and to your right was a large window that overlooked your home city. This freaked you out even more because this view was the exact same from your actual apartment. Slowly, as if you were afraid you were going insane, you looked straight across the hall and saw a plain door. As you stepped away from the apartment you had woken up in, you slipped easily out of one of your tennis shoes to prop the door open just in case. With practiced ease you felt around the door frame for that familiar hole in the wall above the door and stuck your fingers in it and slid the hidden key out. Inserting the key into the door was the easy part, but opening it was what took more mental preparation than you would have expected. The door swung easily open to reveal your cozy and warm apartment exactly as you had left it.

“What the fuck is going on?” you whispered, stepping into your home. Looking around, everything was as you remembered it from the last time you had been in the small apartment. As you plopped onto the small couch in what you called your living room, you pulled out your phone and searched through it to find the Mystic Messenger app, but you only found an app called RFA. You figured Cheritz had just released an update to make the chatting even more realistic and tapped on it. The screen was showing the familiar chat room on day one, but the skip button that was usually in the corner and the slow, fast, and pause buttons that were normally at the bottom were all missing. The chat displayed a message that announced you had entered the chat room under the name you had been using for the game since the beginning. It was the same old messages that you had read a million times and was going at a high speed, but you couldn’t keep up with reading them. A small typing cursor flashed where the pause button was supposed to be and you tapped on it. Your keyboard popped up and you typed a simple ‘hello’ with three dots after it, smiling in amusement as Yoosung freaked out at your response and as Seven revealed your actual location. When they all began demanding to know who you were, you told them your name and added a small smiley face to the end of it.

One by one, the people you had grown to love introduced themselves but when they sent pictures of themselves, you almost threw your phone across the room in surprise. Looking at you through your phone weren’t cartoons, they were real human beings with real skin and hair and clothing. Slowly, you stood and shoved your spare key into your pocket before heading out the door to go into the apartment you had woken up in. When you got into the room and sat down, you looked down at your phone and saw them asking you how you got there, so you told them that you had simply woken up there and that you lived in the apartment across the hall. At that announcement, Seven announced that he’s seen you before and that you aren’t a threat, which was a new line from him. Usually, he’d just say he could see you through the CCTV in the apartment and they would go on a tangent about you being a girl and Seven calling you cute. Yes, they still went off on that tangent, but it started differently than it had the few other times you’d played it.

As they argued amongst themselves discussing whether or not you should be allowed to stay, you remembered a little tiny not so crucial detail: the bomb. Upon realizing this, you looked up at the camera in the corner of the room by the door and glared daggers at it, knowing that the camera you were glaring at was responsible for the facial recognition and had control over whether the building would blow or not. Without thinking about it, you began typing in the chat in order to ask Seven a question. As soon as you typed the word ‘bomb’ the text deleted itself completely, as if it didn’t want you to be able to tell them about it. Shaking your head at the ridiculous thought, you typed it out once more, but the text deleted itself again. Before you could figure out a way to subtly ask Seven to reprogram the bomb, people were saying goodbye. Jumin asked if you were really ready to take on the responsibilities that came with organizing the party and you said that you would do your absolute best to make the party successful. One by one, they left the chat room and you cheerfully said your goodbyes to them and found yourself looking forward to the next chat and wishing you could fast forward time.

On that same train of thought, you tapped on the personal messenger button and looked at the message you had from unknown. Being that you had no restrictions on what you could say anymore (besides mentioning the bomb) you typed out a simple ‘fuck off’ in response to the emo guy behind it all. With a small chuckle, you tapped over to the other messages you were receiving from the other members and responded to them in turn. This playthrough, you were determined to romance 707 by any means necessary, so you sent a flirty joke in response to his text, to which he responded with a joke and a star, but you didn't see any hearts flash across the screen. Wondering if you’d not made the flirtatious text obvious enough, you went to the home screen and checked for anything odd.

To your surprise (and excitement) there was nowhere that said how many hourglasses or hearts you had. In your excitement, you tapped on the call icon and tapped Seven’s name. It immediately began ringing instead of warning you that it would cost you to talk to them, which meant you could call them as often as you wanted to. As you were squealing in your joy, you didn’t notice the dial tone stop ringing.

“Hello?” Seven said. You squeaked in surprise, almost dropping the phone in the process, but managed to get it up to your ear.

“Uh, hi, yeah,” you said, eyes shifting around the room, “uh, sorry Seven, I accidentally tapped on the call button out of curiosity and yeah. You’re probably really busy, I’ll hang up now. Okay bye!” Frantically, before he could protest, you tapped the red phone and ended the call. With a slight sigh, you sunk deeper into the couch and pondered your predicament. You should, by all rights, be calling the police and telling them about the bomb and saving yourself from Unknown, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. How would you explain everything you knew? Was the bomb even real in this world?

Slowly, you stood and looked around the small apartment. The fan theories and layouts you had seen all over the internet seemed to be accurate if this was actually happening to you. You had to take a moment to wonder if this was some sort of dream or if you were in a coma of some sort. Curiosity overrode your skepticism as you moved around the apartment. Everything you touched and saw felt too real for it to be a dream and you couldn’t have come up with all of the tiny details in the apartment. The worn carpet under the coffee table, the coffee stains all over the desk, the visible layer of dust over nearly everything. Above everything else, you wanted this to be real. Your life had gone to absolute shit in the last month and you really needed this time to relax. Just today you had lost your job from being late too many times and last week you had made the decision to drop out of college to work because balancing was never one of your strong suits.

Beyond all of the practical stuff, of course, was wanting to really get to know everyone. You had devoted a lot of time to these characters and you truly did love them; and now you could prove that you loved them immeasurably. While exploring the house did have its appeal, your stomach rumbled in disagreement, so you decided it would be best to eat and go to your own apartment to sleep. Gathering your things, you flashed a smile and waved at the camera in the corner and returned to your familiar home.

Once in your apartment, the strangeness of the situation seemed to fade. You went about your usual routine, despite it being nearly one in the morning at this point, and put some water for ramen on to boil while you changed into your pajamas. When your phone rang out in the stillness of the apartment you jumped in surprise before scooping up the phone and tapping answer.

“Hey Seven, whats up?”

“Your bank account has been used for a fun prank, were you aware of this?” His voice was robotic and you had to pull the phone away from your face and cover the microphone to snort at his ridiculousness. You recognized this phone call - it had happened on every route just after you finished the first chat. “I must now confirm your identity using your telephone number.” You giggled again but ultimately decided to play along with him.

“Oh my god! What do I do? Should I type it in or say it out loud or should I call the police or-”

“My gullible,” he paused, clearing his throat, “my good customer, calm down and take a deep breath, you must keep it together in times like this. Now, before you do anything else, I need voice verification. Please say for me, very clearly, ‘Honey, I love you!’ like the teddy bears say it.” Pulling the phone away once more you giggled but felt your cheeks heat in embarrassment and something else you couldn’t quite pinpoint. You had only known him for less than a day, but, in reality, you had known him since you had downloaded the game.

With a deep breath you brought the phone back to your ear and sang, “Honey, I love you!” Muffled giggling on the other end of the phone brought a smile to your lips.

“God, you’re so cute.” His words were quiet but they were clear. Your face, already red as a tomato, somehow got even redder as you heard him mutter to himself. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly into the phone in the same robotic voice he had been using for the entirety of the conversation so far. “Now I can verify your phone number. Please speak each number slowly and clearly.”

“Okay, my number is eight, zero-”

“Stop! You can’t do that! There are billions of scams just like this going around right now. If you are going to continue Rika’s work, you need to be careful! If you ever get a call like this just hang up, or if you aren’t sure about it, call me,” he said, then softly, “no matter what, I’ll check for you, even if I’m busy, promise.”

“I will,” you said, voice equally as soft, “thank you, Seven.”

“Of course,” he said, “I was just calling to make sure this was your number but you almost ended up falling for it!”

“Beep, beep, we have detected criminal activity on your account,” you said in a similar robotic tone to Seven’s.

“How did you get into a hacker’s account?” he questioned, “ah ha, but the jokes on you! I don’t even have a bank account, my boss tells me to only use cash.”

“I totally did it,” you said, laughter bubbling through your body.

“Of course you did,” he laughed, “anyways, now that I’ve confirmed your number, the other members can call you. I bet they’ll call you a lot too, especially Zen, he tries to pose himself as quite the lady killer.”

Your laughter didn’t seem to have an end as you spoke to him. Even when you plopped onto your bed with your arm tucked under your head you kept giggling. “Does that mean you can call me often too?” Your tone was suggestive and you could feel your cheeks’ warmth as you spoke but you just couldn’t help teasing and flirting with him; it felt as if you had known him for years.

“Ahem, well, I should probably go, lots of work to be done!”

“Aw Seven!” you moaned, “can’t you talk a bit longer?”

“Ugh, don’t say stuff like that! We only just met and I already never want to hang up because of that!”

“Then don’t!” you said with a huge smile plastered to your face, “tell me about your day.”

“I spent all day hacking.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes…?” He spoke as though it was a question which turned your smile into a frown of concern. You knew about his bad eating habits, but they still bothered you.

“Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper don’t count, you need real food.”

“They’re so delicious though! I’ve survived on them thus far!”

“Well no more shall you merely survive!” you cheered, “you shall live! I shall cook for you someday and then you shall truly know the meaning of living!”

“Oh great and mighty chef, I humbly bow to you,” he laughed.

“Someday I’ll cook a meal for you,” you said, “I mean, I can make a meal for everyone someday, when I meet you all.”

“I-uh-we would love that. I just never have time to make proper food, that's all,” he admitted sheepishly, “speaking of time, I really have to get back to work or I’ll be in trouble.”

“Aw okay,” you pouted, “lets talk often though, okay?”

“Yeah, of course! Bye bye!”

The beep of him hanging up left you with an unfamiliar cold feeling in your stomach. You sighed, took the phone from your ear, and placed it on your nightstand. With another heavy sigh, you stood and rubbed your hands over your face. In that instant you knew beyond any doubts that you were absolutely and purely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Emily for this happening. I love my boi so MUCH he deserves love.
> 
> Anyways, I want to try and post more of this, but its an uphill battle with school and stuff. Imma make sure every chapter is AT LEAST 1000 words tho
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
